


Eureka

by Karios



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Mary Ann gives The Professor the perfect gift.





	Eureka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



"Happy birthday!" Mary Ann chirped, setting a banana leaf wrapped package in front of him. The Professor hadn't wanted to make a fuss out of his birthday but Mary Ann, clever girl that she was, had figured it out.

"How did you know?"

"Found it in one of your books. Open this."

He unraveled the leaves to reveal a pair of woven cloths, one larger than the other. "These are perfect!"

"They are?"

"Yes, for straining that compound I was working on. You're brilliant!" He kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

She called after him. "They were supposed to be socks!"


End file.
